Ciel et la fée de la vertu
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: One shot humoristique sur Ciel et Sebastian.


Un manoir tranquille, une nuit calme. Enfin sauf pour deux personnes.

-Viens en moi, Sebastian.

-Tout de suite bocchan.

Mais ils furent interrompus par une fée.

-Quel est cette chose, Sebastian ?

-Cela ressemble à une fée, plus ou moins.

C'était un effet une fée mais pas n'importe laquelle.

C'était la fée de la vertu et qui était là pour sauver Ciel.

-je suis la fée de la vertu, venus pour te sauver Ciel ou plutôt tes fesses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-La fée de quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Bocchan, elle se dit fée de la vertu.

-Passons, ignorons là et continuons.

La fée pas vraiment contente d'être ignorée se manifesta de nouveau.

-Hé, tu pourrais être reconnaissant, jeune garcon, je viens te sauver.

-Me sauver de quoi ?

-De cet affreux démon qui en a après tes fesses et qui veut prendre ta vertu.

-Madame la fée, vous arrivez trop tard, je lui ai déjà pris.

-Pauvre garcon, je vais te sauver de cet affreux personnage.

-Non j'aimerais autant que tu dégages là tout de suite, tu ne vois pas que tu gênes ?

-Oui nous étions occupés, fée bien plus qu'inutile, répondit Sebastian.

-Comment tu me parles ? Espèce de démon pervers qui abuse des petites enfants.

-Si vous prenez le contexte d'époque, fée de merde, c'est fréquent. Abuser est un grand mot.

-Fée de merde, dégages enfin, répondit Ciel.

-Gamin insolent je suis venus te sauver et comme cela que tu me remercies ?

-Merci, en revoir maintenant, répondit Ciel.

-Que dirai tes parents petit garcon ?

-Mon père se tapait sûrement Dietrich.

-Sacrilège, paix à l'âme de ta sainte mère.

-Ma mère avait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est tout à fait possible surtout pour votre père, répondit Sebastian.

-Pervertisseur de démon de malheur. Vous êtes un sacrilège à vous deux.

Puis la fée alla vers Ciel et pris sa main.

Comme pour le ramener à la raison, elle lui dit :

-Reviens vers la voix de la raison, jeune garcon. Abandonne le pêché avec cet erreur de la nature et retournes vers Elisabeth. Marie-toi avec elle et fais de nombreux enfants, comme l'histoire devrait se finir.

-Fée de la vertu, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle meure avant de la fin de l'histoire, en plus son fiancé est son frère pas lui. Vous ne lisez pas les scans ?

-Oui à tous les coups je vais aussi tuer mon frère un jour et puis Elisabeth est une potiche, je n'en veux pas. Personne ne la pleurera si elle disparait de l'histoire, répondit Ciel.

-Quelle ineptie, jeune garcon perverti.

-Tu me saoules avec ton jeune garcon, je te tuerai bien aussi, Sebastian.

-Avant de la tuer, je voudrais lui démontrer quelque chose, puis-je bocchan ?

-Oui mais après tues-là.

Tout à coup un écran apparu.

-La télé n'a pas encore été inventée, Sebastian, comment as-tu fais ? demanda Ciel.

-Suppôt de satan.

-On se calme, la fée, on m'écoute gentiment. Bocchan, nous sommes dans une fanfiction, il y a aucune logique à rien.

-Bien je vais vous présenter en plusieurs cas, les couples les plus populaires et avec de grandes différences d'âges.

-Sebastian, nous sommes dedans ? demanda Ciel.

-Evidemment mais ce n'est pas à supposer, beaucoup de filles nous ont toujours vus ensemble.

-Pourtant c'est un shonen de base non, et je suis promis à Elisabeth ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais l'imagination des fans n'a pas de limite, laisses-moi vous montrer un exemple flagrant.

-En effet, je suis toujours l'uke.

-C'est un rôle qui vous va à merveille, bocchan.

-Arrêtez avec vos abominations.

-Toi la fée tu écoutes jusqu'au bout, dit Ciel.

-Ciel est aussi imaginé fréquemment avec Alois. Même âge, même condition.

-Alois c'est le gars que j'ai tué dans la saison deux, quel psychopathe.

-En effet, bocchan. Je suis aussi souvent imaginé avec Claude mais très rarement avec Mey-linn ou Bardroy.

-La photo fait très hentai, Sebastian, répondit Ciel.

-Il est vrai mais passons à la suivante.

-Tu serais un uke dans le ce cas-là.

-Vous trouvez que Bard à l'air d'un seme ?

-Oui fortement, Sebastian.

-Passons à mon ennemi juré, Claude.

-Je trouve que Alois va mieux avec Claude, aussi tordu l'un que l'autre.

Vous avez bien raison bocchan. Il y a une autre possibilité vous et Claude.

-Je préfère me suicider qu'aller avec ce taré. Et toi et Elisabeth ?

L'écran était noir.

-Mes excuses, bocchan, je n'ai pas trouvé de support. Maintenant que nous avons exploré notre manga, je vais vous parler des autres.

-je t'écoute, Sebastian.

-Merci bocchan. Je vous présente Roy et Edward.

-Ce mec là est plus jeune que toi, Sebastian.

-Oui en effet et le jeune homme a votre âge.

-Je vous présente Eren et Livai. Couple fréquent de fanfiction. La représentation courante est que le jeune se fasse souvent violer, torturer, attacher et violenter.

-Pourquoi Sebastian ?

-Parce que les gens aiment cela, je suppose, répondit Sebastian.

Puis une autre image s'afficha.

-Voici loveless. Ce jeune homme s'appelle Ritsuka et cet homme plus vieux est Soubi.

-Il est bien jeune et il me ressemble.

-Ce jeune homme a 12 ans, bocchan. Il est vrai que vous vous ressemblez. Je gardais le meilleur ou plutôt le pire pour la fin.

-Non pas cela, Sebastian.

Ciel se cacha les yeux avec un coussin.

-Mes excuses, bocchan, j'étais obligé de le montrer.

La fée, sous le choc, pointa une arme sur elle.

-Madame la fée, que faites-vous ?

-Je quitte ce monde, c'est terrible.

-Mon discours, n'exagérez pas, il n'était pas si chiant, répondit Sebastian.

-Sebastian, un peu sur la fin.

-Adieu monde cruel.

Puis plus de fée.

-Quel dommage, tout ce sang par terre. Du travail en plus pour moi et si jeune.

-Peu importe. Occupe en toi demain, pour l'instant, reviens et continuons, je te l'ordonne.

-Yes my lord.


End file.
